survivio_japanfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
チェンジログ
ここではsurviv.ioでのチェンジログをこちらを基に記載しています。 最後のアップデートは18年8月13日です。 最新の情報はアップデートから日が浅い為、誤った情報が記載されているかもしれません。 アップデート一覧 0.5.1 '- 2018年8月13日 - キーの設定ができるようになった。 - ただしControl(Ctrl)・Shift・Alt・Windowsキー・コンテキストメニュー・全てのファンクションキーを設定することはできない。 - 今まで統合されていたキーも個々に設定できるようになった。 - 一つ前のスコープを装備・一つ次のスコープを装備・他の銃を装備・UIを隠すのこれらのキーはデフォルトでは設定されていない。 - キー設定の画面でShareボタンを押すとコードを生成して共有することができる。 '''0.5.03 '- 2018年8月11日 '''バランス調整 - AWM-Sの装填数を5に戻した。 - AWM-Sのリロード時間を増やした。 期間限定 '- 2018年8月9日～11日 - スクアッドモードでFlare Gunのドロップ率を大幅に上げた。 '''0.5.02 '- 2018年8月4日 - 補給物資が複数落とされた時でもマークが出るようになった。 - 補給物資の箱が重なるバグを修正しました。 '''バランス調整 - AWM-Sの装填数が1になった。 - AWM-Sのリロード時間が短くなった。 - AWM-Sのダメージが下がった。 - QBB-97の集弾性が下がった。 - QBB-97のドロップ率が下がった。 0.5.01 '- 2018年7月30日 - ナイフ類のダメージが少し上昇した。 - 飛行機から投下されるパラシュートが消えるバグを修正。 尚、このころにトップページの背景が変更された。 '''0.5.0 '- 2018年7月26日 - 飛行機による補給物資が追加されました。 - QBB-97・M1 Garand・AWM-S・Flare Gun のこれらの銃を追加しました。 - Huntsman・Karambit・Bayonet・Wood Axe・Hook ・Panのこれらの近接武器を追加しました。 - 弾薬箱はWood Axeで破壊できる。弾薬箱には基本的な弾薬は含まれているが、特殊な弾薬が出る確率はごくわずかです。 - Falling Star・Celestial Garbのこれらのスキンを追加しました。 '''バランス調整 - SCAR-Hのドロップ率が少し低下した。 0.4.32 '''- 2018年7月21日 - 高解像度のチェックを解除すると解像度が下がるようになった。 '''0.4.31 - 2018年7月14日 - クライアントの読み込み時間とパフォーマンスを最適化した。 0.4.3 '- 2018年7月1日 - スロット内の銃を入れ替える機能を追加しました。Tキーか銃をドラッグすることで可能。 - 自身のプレイヤー名を隠せるようになった。メインメニューで有効/無効が切り替えられる。 - 素手で攻撃された時に防具のダメージ軽減が正しく機能しない問題を修正しました。 'バランス調整 - M870・MP220・Saiga-12の射程が少し狭くなった。 - アドレナリンの持続時間が少し低下した代わりに、移動速度のボーナスを更に追加した。 - Bandageの使用時間を僅かに短くしました。 0.4.2 - 2018年6月22日 - Conch Bunker(直訳:巻き貝バンカー)と海上小屋を追加しました。 - 消火器と壺を追加しました。 - Island Timeという服を追加しました。 - SPAS-12を追加しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - チームのメニューにキック機能を追加しました。 0.4.1 '- 2018年6月12日 - アカウントの統計サイトに対戦履歴を追加しました。 - リーダーボードとプレイヤーの統計のソートを調整しました。 - マップにキル数が表示されるようになりました。 - アカウントのアバターが未設定の際に、設定を促すようなマークが出るようになりました。 'バランス調整 - セーフゾーンの円がマップの端に向かって移動する確率が高くなりました。 - Desert Eagleが7つのラウンドで生成されるようになった。(計56) - Saiga-12のドロップ率が少し減少しました。 - アドレナリンの持続時間が少し短くなったが、移動速度上昇が追加された?。 0.4.0 - 2018年6月3日 - アカウントを実装しました。 - リーダーボードとアカウントの統計情報がリセットされました。 - アカウントの統計サイトを実装しました。サイトはこちら - 船渠を追加しました。 - 青い倉庫と緑色の小屋を追加しました。 - 閉まったコンテナとボガードを追加しました。 - Coral GuiseとAquatic Avengerの二つのスキンを追加しました。 - SV-98を追加しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - .50 AEが所持している時のみUIに表示されるようになりました。 - テクスチャーを最適化しました。 バランス調整 - ショットガンのヘッドショットよるダメージ倍率を低下しました?。その補償としてショットガンのダメージを増加しました。 - Mosin Nagantのヘッドショットによるダメージ倍率を低下しました?。その補償としてMosin Nagantのダメージを増加しました。 - Level 3ヘルメットとLevel 3ベストのドロップ率が少し低下しました。 隠しアップデート -金のコンテナが追加された。稀に船渠で発見される。 0.3.6 -''' 2018年5月10日 '''Three heads are better than one The second largest bunker ever constructed on the island, Hydra bunker is the central subject testing facility for the Poultry Applications and Research on Metabolic Augmentation Initiative. Scientists at this bunker developed the serums responsible for enhancing test subject strength, speed, and pain tolerance. Find Hydra, and you may just find ... The Vector submachine gun: it's time to put those 420 rounds of 9mm sitting in your backpack to use. Spitting 33 bullets at a rate of fire even the MAC-10 would be envious of, this modern piece of weapons technology will chew through ammo faster than you can say "reload." Grab this gun, and you'll be pointed straight towards a chicken dinner. - 研究所を追加しました。 - 自動ドア、Vat?、コンピューター端末、電源ボックスを追加しました。 - Vector を追加しました。 - 地下での音が反響するようになりました。 - プロキシサーバーの一覧を追加しました。 'バランス調整' - 全てのショットガンの射程が少し短くなりました。 - MP220のドロップ率が減少しました。 隠しアップデート - マップ上のバンカーの量を増やしました。 - 小屋に稀にシェルターに通じる階段を追加しました。 0.3.5 - 2018年4月26日 Downwards is the only way forwards Who are the survivrs? Where are the survivrs? Why ... are we survivrs? The mansion was here long before any of us, and it will still be here after the last dinner is served. This sprawling domain includes a feature never before seen on the island: another level! Ransack the cellar and depart hastily, or risk becoming a permanent cellar dweller. Rumor has it the mansion was owned by a wealthy arms dealer, whose possessions included a Desert Eagle handgun. Utilizing powerful .50 AE cartridges, the Desert Eagle deals massive damage per bullet and is the first (and for now, only) gun that is first shot accurate. With a mere 7 rounds per magazine and ammo that only drops with the gun spawn, you'll want to make every shot count. That's all for now. If you discover any other abnormalities or ... odd structures, please let us know on our Discord server so we can quickly Purge them from the island. - マンションを追加しました。 - 自動販売機を追加しました。 - Desert Eagleを追加しました。.50 AEを使いますが、.50 AEはUIに表示されません。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - プレイヤーがチームに参加した時とゲームウィンドウにフォーカスが合っていない時の効果音を追加しました。 - タブレットの様々なUIの問題を修正しました。 - 効果音やBGMなどのパフォーマンスを向上しました。 バランス調整 - 障害物に対する手榴弾のダメージが大きく増加しました。 - 全てのショットガンで最大の射程?においてのダメージが低下しました。 - Level 2・Level 3の防具の防御率が低下しました。 - MP220のドロップ率が少し減少しました。 - FAMAS・Mk 12 SPR・SCAR-H・DP-28・M39 EMR・Mosin Nagant・Saiga-12のドロップ率が僅かに減少しました。 - 砂浜にスポーンするアイテムが少し増加しました。 - Bandageの使用時間が短くなりました。 隠しアップデート バンカーを追加しました。 '0.3.41' - 2018年4月18日 - Chromeの最新バージョンにおける音声に関する問題を修正しました。 - クライアントのパフォーマンスを最適化しました。 0.3.4 - 2018年4月10日 CSI: Ranchito In the surviv.io criminal justice system, you have the right to remain VIOLENT. Welcome to the police station. Local law enforcement has fled the scene, but left behind a bevy of weapon lockers and jail cells stuffed with contraband. If you crack the right locker, you may even find our newest weapon: the SCAR-H. Chambered for blue 7.62 ammunition, the SCAR-H only holds 20 rounds per magazine, but those rounds pack a wallop. It hits harder, fires faster and is more accurate than the AK-47. Maintain fire discipline and this gun will have you reaching for a drumstick. Wondering when all that "unreleased" stuff in the changelog is actually coming out? Speculate wildly on our Discord server! - 警察署を追加しました。 - SCAR-Hを追加しました。 - 日本語に対応しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 0.3.3 '''- 2018年4月6日 '''Survivrs ,obilize! They say you can't take it with you. They were wrong. Load up surviv.io in your mobile browser and win chicken dinners wherever you are! The dream is real:You can blow up a toilet while blowing up a toilet. We recommend using the default browser for your mobile OS: Chrome for Android, and Safari for iOS. We also HIGHLY recommend saving the surviv.io site to your home screen. * Android/Chrome: Tap the three dots in the top-right of the Chrome window. Tap "Add to Home screen". * iOS/Safari: Tap the share icon. Tap "Add to Home Screen" in the bottom row of options. We'd greatly appreciate any and all feedback on surviv.io for mobile. Please find us on our Discord server. - モバイル版との互換性を追加?しました。 - クライアントとサーバーを最適化しました。 0.3.21 '''- 2018年4月2日 '''Hard Boiled Farewell, Egg-pocalypse. You scrambled the game during your brief time, but now your reign is over ... easy. - 卵を削除しました。 0.3.2 - 2018年4月1日 A most egg-cellent update has arrived! Or has it? It has. The surviv.io easter bunnies have spread their colorful eggs across the island. What egg-squisite surprises await inside? 卵は箱と同じく壊すことができ、様々なスキンをドロップする。これらのスキンは障害物と同じスキンなので周囲と擬態することができた。 * Fish in a Barrel(ドラム缶) * Barkskin(木) * Stoneskin(石) * Guy in a Box(箱) * Bush Wookie(草) * All Naded Up(投擲物箱) * Yardsale(?) * Comrade in a Box(?) - 期間限定で卵を追加しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - クライアントとサーバーを最適化しました。 バランス調整 - M9とM9 Dualsの連射速度が低下しました。 - MP220のドロップ率が少し減少しました。 0.3.1 '- 2018年3月23日 - Smoke Grenadeを追加しました。 - 投擲物の切り替えが"4"に変更しました。"4"を押すとFrag GrenadeとSmoke Grenadeと交互に切り替わります。 - 拳銃の二丁持ちが出来るようになりました。同じ拳銃を二つ拾うと二丁持ちが出来ます。捨てるときは二つに分かれます。 - 銀行を追加しました。 - アイテム使用中の効果音を追加しました。 - メインメニューとゲームメニューにボリュームを調節するつまみを追加しました。 - ミニマップの上に観戦者数が表示されるようになった。 - カーソルキーで観戦するプレイヤーを切り替えれるようになった。 - Spacebar is now bound to fire.?? 'バランス調整 - OT-38のリロード時間が少し短くなりました。 0.3.0 '- 2018年3月14日 - Squadモード(4人)を追加しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - リーダーボードをゲームモードごとに分類できるようになりました。"Most kills"はチームごとに?分類されます。 - ミニマップが半透明になりました。またミニマップの表示範囲が広くなりました?。 - 最も小さいHUDを削除しました。 - クライアントのパフォーマンスを最適化しました。 'バランス調整 - Fistsのダメージが少し低下しました。 0.2.61 - 2018年3月3日 - 新たなエモーションを追加しました。 - 小屋とトイレ小屋の壁の描画の問題を修正しました。 - 翻訳に関する様々な問題を修正しました。 0.2.6 - 2018年3月2日 - 小さな家(red house)と大きな家(barn)の2つの建物を追加しました。 - 窓と扉を追加しました。窓は壊すことができ、弾や投擲物は通ることが出来ますが、プレイヤーは通ることが出来ません。また扉はFキーか殴ることで開けることが出来ます。 - 引き出し 、キャビネット、テーブル、冷蔵庫、オーブンの5つの建物の障害物を追加しました。 - エモーションのカスタマイズ機能を追加しました。メインメニューの名前欄の右からカスタマイズすることが出来ます。 - トルコ語に対応しました。 0.2.5 '- 2018年2月20日 - FAMAS、HK416、Mk 12 SPR、M249の4つの武器を追加しました。 - イタリア語に対応しました。 - 翻訳に関する様々な問題を修正しました。 'バランス調整 - AK-47のダメージが少し増加しました。 - AK-47の精度が低下しました。 - UMP9のドロップ率が減少しました。 - UMP9のダメージと精度が低下しました。 - M39 EMRの連射速度が増加しました?。 0.2.4 - 2018年2月8日 - Frag Grenadeを追加しました。 - 投擲物箱を追加しました。 - コミュニケーション機能を追加しました。エモーションは右クリックを押して、チームエモーションはCキーと右クリックを押して使うことが出来ます。 - 中国語、デンマーク語、ポーランド語に対応しました。 - 翻訳に関する様々な問題を修正しました。 - 最も小さいHUDを追加しました。(Vで表示/非表示) 0.2.3 '''- 2018年1月30日 - ドイツ語、スペイン語、フランス語、韓国語、ポルトガル語、ロシア語、タイ語、簡体字中国語に対応しました。 - Glock 18Cを追加しました。 - 直前の武器に切り替える操作のホットキーをQに設定しました。 - 7から0までを回復アイテムを使用する操作のホットキーに設定しました。 - マウスホイールの操作をスコープの切り替えから、武器の切り替えに変更しました。 - 復活後のスコープは自動的にノックアウトされた時のズームになるようになった。 - 武器を落とすと常にプレイヤーを武器をしまってしまう(素手になる)問題を修正しました。 - サーバーのパフォーマンスが最適化されました。 '''0.2.2 - 2018年1月23日 - マップの端に海を追加しました。 - チェコの針鼠を追加しました。 - 海賊箱を追加しました。 - UMP9を追加しました。 - サーバーのパフォーマンスを最適化しました。 - 観戦モードで観戦するプレイヤーの切り替えに失敗する問題を修正しました。 - プレイヤーが他のプレイヤーを蘇生した時、プレイヤーの体力が低下する問題を修正しました。 0.2.1 - 2018年1月20日 - クライアントのパフォーマンスを最適化しました。 - プレイヤーが蘇生中のポーズの時に視覚的に動かない問題を修正しました。 - 勝利後に死ぬとランクが#0になる問題を修正しました。 - "No Fill"を選択しても、"Auto Fill"にされる問題を修正しました。 - バックパックに関する描画の問題を修正しました。 0.2.0 - 2018年1月18日 - Duoモード(2人)を追加しました。 - マップのサイズが大きくなりました。 - アイテムを捨てられるようになりました。（右クリックで捨てる。） - 観戦モードで個人の戦績を表示するオプションを追加しました。 - コバルトとライムの2つの新しい服が追加されました。 バランス調整 - M39 EMRのダメージが少し増加しました。 - OT-38のリロード時間が少し短くなりました。 - 全ての弾薬の最大所持数が増えました。 0.1.77 - 2018年1月9日 - 近接モードに変更するときの、武器の切り替え時間のバグが修正されました。 - 時々適切にクリーンアップされていない画面から発生する弾丸の描画バグを修正しました。 - 古いブラウザでのhtmlの問題を修正しました。 - 建物が偏った場所にスポーンしないようになりました。 0.1.76 - 2017年12月29日 - ゲーム内のメニュー（ESCキー）を追加しました。 - メインメニューとゲーム内のメニューにフルスクリーンに切り替える設定を追加しました。(ホットキー「L」) 0.1.75 - 2017年12月28日 - HTTPSを追加しました。(セキュリティを向上した。) - 新たなマッチングシステムになりました。 0.1.7 - 2017年12月19日 - 観戦モードを追加しました。 - MAC-10を追加しました。 - トイレ小屋を追加しました。 - ドラム缶は破壊と同時に爆発するようになりました。 大規模な範囲にダメージを与え、また有害な破片を生成するようになりました。 - 上位5％とkill/deathのリーダーボードで対戦数が一定未満だとリーダーボードに表示されなくなりました -- 今日のみ…15戦　今週のみ…50戦　総計…100戦 バランス調整 - レベル3ベストのダメージ減少率を下げました。 - 9mm(黄)の出現数を減らしました。 '0.1.6' - 2017年12月12日 - DP-28を追加しました。 - 小屋を追加しました。 - 防具を破壊?できないようになった。また装備中の防具以下のレベルの防具を装備できないようになりました。 - 新しいバックパックを入手しても初期装備のポーチがドロップしないようになりました。 - IEとEdgeにおいてGUIが大きくなってしまう問題を修正しました。 バランス調整 - 回復アイテムのドロップ率が上昇しました。 - 防具のドロップ率が減少しました。 - 木と草のスポーン率が上昇しました。 - サイロとコンテナのスポーン率が減少しました。 - 7.62mm(青)の最大所持数が増えました。 0.1.51 '- 2017年12月7日 'バランス調整 - コンテナの出現数が減少しました。 - Med Kitの回復量を全回復に変更しました。 - Med Kitの使用時間が1秒増加しました。 - Pillの使用時間が1秒減少しました。 - Mosin Nagantのダメージが増加しました。 - M39 EMRの弾の精度が向上しました。 - Saiga-12のドロップ率が減少しました。 0.1.5 - 2017年12月6日 - 倉庫とコンテナを追加しました。 Balance - 防具とバックパックのレア箱からのドロップ率が上昇しました。 - 岩のスポーン数が減少しました。 - 木のスポーン数が増加しました。 0.1.4 - 2017年11月28日 - MP220を追加しました。 - 新スキンのCarbon Fiberを追加しました。 - 高画質に切り替えるボタンを追加しました。 バランス調整 - OT-38のダメージと弾の精度が少し向上しました。 - OT-38の連射間隔?が少し減少しました。 0.1.3 '- 2017年11月24日 - OT-38を追加しました。 - 草を追加しました。 - 新スキンのThe Professionalを追加しました。 '''0.1.2 '- 2017年11月21日 - リーダーボードと戦績を追加しました。 '''0.1.1 - 2017年11月16日 - 画面のサイズに応じてミニマップのサイズも同期するようになりました。 - 武器スロットをクリックして武器を変更できるようになりました。 - レッドゾーンがマップを全て覆った時のキャンパスレンダラー?の問題を修正しました。 - Mosin NagantとM870の発砲後の遅延を修正しました。 0.1.0 '- 2017年11月13日 - BGMや効果音を追加しました。 - メインメニューの右下にミュートボタンを追加しました。 - 銃の発砲時の弾丸の画像を追加しました。 - 銃のリロード中に弾を発砲できないようになりました。ですがリロードを中断する方法はそのままです。 (武器の切り替える、武器をしまう、アイテムを使用する、違う武器を入手する。) - アイテムを入手できない際にメッセージを画面に表示するようになりました。 (持ち物の空きが無い、既に上位のアイテムを装備している、既にそのアイテムを持っている。) 'バランス調整 - M870とMosin Nagantの弾を使い切った際に、少しのインターバルを置いてリロードするようになりました。 - Mosin Nagantの弾速を少し速くしました。 - AK-47のリロード時間が少し短くなりました。 - M9の連射間隔が少し増加しました。 0.0.95 '- 2017年11月9日 - 新しいマッチングシステムになりました。 'バランス調整 - アイテム使用中の移動速度が遅くなるようになりました。 - M870とSaiga-12の射程が短くなりました。 - M870とSaiga-12の連射間隔が少し増加しました。 - Saiga-12のドロップ率が少し減少しました。 0.0.9 '''- 2017年11月7日 - 破壊時にアイテムをドロップする箱を変更しました。 - レア箱を追加しました。 '''0.0.81 - 2017年11月5日 - ミニマップを追加しました。トグルボタン式でVキーで表示できます。 0.0.8 '- 2017年11月5日 - ドラム缶と貯水タンクを追加しました。 '''0.0.7 '- 2017年11月4日 - Discordのサーバーを作りました。是非来てください！ (https://discord.gg/22QkNCJ) - 障害物を破壊すると破片や跡が出るようになりました。 - さらに戦利品のスポーン率を上げました。 - 武器のバランスを調整しました。 '0.0.6 '- 2017年11月3日 - スコープを自動的に装備するようになりました。 - 武器を持たない状態だと少し速く動けるようになりました。 - UIを改善しました。 - クライアントを最適化しました。 '0.0.5 '- 2017年11月1日 - AK-47とMP5とM9を上方修正しました。 - ショットガンのダメージと射程を下方修正しました。 - 戦利品と弾薬のスポーン率が上昇しました。 - 最初のセーフゾーン縮小までの時間が短くなりました。 '0.0.4 '- 2017年10月31日 - サーバーを強化しました。 - クライアントを最適化しました。 '''0.0.3 - 2017年10月22日 - アーマーとスキンが死んだプレイヤーからドロップするようになりました。 - スコープのズームレベルを表示するようにしました。 0.0.2 '- 2017年10月11日 - 一回目のテスト版を公開しました。 '''0.0.1 '- 2017年10月6日 - チェンジログを追加しました。 今後のアップデート予定 今後、追加されるであろうアップデートの予定。 これはSurviv.ioのChangelogやDiscordなどで確認できる。 * '''都市 * 川''' * '''モバイルアプリ